Dead Heart
by Ardnamurchan
Summary: ONE SHOT Hermione porte un lourd secret en son cœur. Histoire située à la fin de la cinquième année. OoTP spoilers ! soyez indulgents car j'ai écrit ça en une heure et à mon bureau. C'est une song fic basée sur la chanson d'Evanescence My Immortal


Auteur : Judepom

Beta reader : ma mère !

Rating : M (parce que le sujet est sensible et pour quelques propos à connotation sexuelle)

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Pas à moi !

Genre : Drame/romance

Resumé: Hermione porte un lourd secret en son cœur. Histoire située à la fin de la cinquième année. OoTP spoilers ! soyez indulgents car j'ai écrit ça en une heure et à mon bureau l'été dernier. C'est une song fic basée sur la chanson d'Evanescence "My Immortal".

Dark fic. S'il vous plait, laissez votre avis ! merci.

Je re-publie cette histoire que j'avais enlevée il y a quelques temps.

**Dead heart**

Il était parti. Il ne reviendrait pas. Il ne reviendrait plus. "C'est fini ". Les mots de Lupin résonnaient dans la tête d'Hermione.

Cela faisait une semaine déjà que c'était arrivé. Toutes les nuits, elle revivait la scène telle que Harry la lui avait décrite. Même si elle n'y avait pas assisté, elle entendait les cris de son meilleur ami : "SIRIUS!".

Elle ne ressentait pas de rage, pas de haine c'étaient des sentiments trop forts, trop puissants pour son corps harassé et son cœur brisé.

Harry était bouleversé, ne parlait à personne rongé par cette culpabilité qui vous consomme à petit feu. Tout le monde s'inquiétait pour lui et les Weasley faisaient de leur mieux pour l'entourer de tout leur amour;

Mais personne ne la voyait…elle … qui avait perdu sa raison d'espérer, son premier amour.

Le dernier jour de cours arriva. Elle ne se demandait même pas comment elle avait fait pour passer ses examens

Personne ne remarquait qu'elle mangeait peu, ne parlait presque jamais. Ron tentait de lui remonter le moral mais elle le rejetait et s'isolait. Il pensait qu'elle avait juste besoin de temps pour accepter la nouvelle.

Elle n'avait pas perdu son parrain.

Mais qu'avait elle perdu … si seulement ils savaient.

La veille du départ de Poudlard, elle monta en haut de la tour d'Astronomie et scruta le parc du château, se rappelant très nettement de tous ses souvenirs avec lui : la confrontation dans la Cabane Hurlante, sa gentillesse envers elle, la douleur qu'elle avait ressenti en 4ème année alors qu'il s"affamait pour rester près de Harry, les regards rieurs et complices qu'il lui lançait, ses lettres pleines d'un amour étouffant de pureté, de sincérité…

Et , il y avait un an , son séjour chez lui, a Place Grimmauld. Quand il lui avait avoué son amour elle avait senti son cœur exploser de l'intérieur; Elle ne contrôlait plus rien quand elle était avec lui.

Tant de moments d'un bonheur infini : elle lui lisait des livres, des poèmes, ils se cachaient des autres, ils faisaient l'amour avec passion.

Baignée dans la fraîcheur du vent au sommet de la Tour, elle pouvait encore sentir la douceur de ses caresses, ses mains sur ses cuisses, la chaleur de son corps, le plaisir et l'amour qu'il lui donnait.

Les larmes coulaient telles des rivières sur ses joues creusées par un chagrin inconsolable.

Elle s'agenouilla sur la pierre froide, ses jambes ne pouvant la supporter.

Son visage entre ses mains crispées par la douleur. Hermione tremblait; Elle se sentait faible, fragile, incomplète. Sa moitié l'avait abandonnée.

I'm so tired of being here 

Je suis si fatiguée d'être là

_**Suppressed by all of my childish fears**_

Etouffée par mes peurs infantiles

Personne n'était au courant de leur relation. C'était un secret qu'ils avaient dû porter seuls. Mais il n'était plus là désormais pour le porter avec elle.

Longtemps elle avait eu envie de crier au mon de qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle n'aimait que lui, qu'elle se foutait de la différence d'âge, qu'il était le parrain de Harry, qu'il avait presque la quarantaine et elle seulement quinze ans…

Mais aujourd'hui, ce secret ne la rongeait plus. Elle s'en fichait. Ses amis et sa famille accepteraient mieux la relation maintenant que Sirius était mort. Ils diraient que ce n'était qu'une erreur de jeunesse et ça elle ne pourrait le supporter.

Son corps était secoué de spasmes, de sanglots.

Pourquoi fallait il qu'il la hante ainsi ?

_**And if you have to leave**_

Et si tu dois partir

_**I wish that you would just leave**_

J'aimerais juste que tu partes

_**Your presence still lingers here**_

Ta présence continue de résider ici

_**And it won't leave me alone**_

Et elle ne me laisse pas en paix

Hermione resta en haut de la tour un temps qui lui parut être des heures ou seulement quelques minutes. Elle ne sentait pas les secondes passer, juste la douleur de la perte la poignarder chaque jour un peu plus.

_**These wounds won't seem to heal**_

Ses blessures ne veulent pas se refermer

_**This pain is just to real**_

Cette douleur est trop réelle

_**There's just to much the time cannot erase**_

Il y a seulement trop de choses que le temps ne peut pas effacer

Elle sourit en se rappelant son visage : ses yeux sombres, sa bouche délicate, cette expression protectrice et déterminée, ses longs cheveux d'ébène retombant en cascade sur son regard.

Il était le plus bel homme qu'elle avait jamais vu.

Des sanglots haletants la reprirent à la pensée de leurs deux corps mêlés dans les draps chauds et elle eut l'illusion qu'il était encore là, lui murmurant à l'oreille : " Ma vie c'est toi…"

_**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

Quand tu pleurais, j'essuyais tes larmes

_**When you'd scream, i'd fight away all of your fears**_

Quand tu criais je chassais au loin toutes tes peurs

_**And i've held your hand through all of these years**_

Et j'ai tenu ta main pendant toutes ces années

_**But you still have all of me**_

Mais tu as toujours eu tout de moi.

Le seul endroit où elle pouvait vivre, elle le savait maintenant, c'était dans ses bras.

Elle était plus seule que jamais en haut de cette tour sans rien ni personne pour alléger sa peine. Mais elle ne voulait pas de leur colère, ni de leur pitié, elle emporterait son secret dans la tombe.

Elle se demandait encore comment les autres n'avaient pas découvert sa relation avec le prisonnier d'Azkaban. Elle fut sortie de sa rêverie par des bruits de pas dans l'escalier menant à la tour. D'un geste vif, elle sécha ses larmes et tenta de recomposer son visage.

Une tête rousse apparut alors : Ginny.

" Hermione, où était tu passée ? Ca fait quatre heures qu'on te cherche partout!"

"Je voulais prendre l'air…"

Ginny regarda la brune comme pour sonder son visage. Depuis la mort de Sirius, elle était la seule à avoir remarqué les absences et la tristesse d'Hermione et se doutait de quelque chose.

Elle prit son amie dans ses bras et celle-ci se remit à pleurer de toute son âme. Des images de Sirius lui passaient sans arrêt dans l'esprit. Elle pouvait maintenant le voir les yeux ouverts ce qui la terrifiait.

_**You used to captivate me**_

Tu avais l'habitude de ma captiver

_**By your resonating light**_

Par ta lumière résonnante

_**Now I'm bound by the life you left behind**_

Maintenant je suis attachée à la vie que tu as laissé derrière toi

" Shh…" lui murmurait Ginny pour la calmer en lui caressant les cheveux.

Puis elle la regarda dans ses yeux mouillés :

"c'est Sirius ?"

Hermione lui fit des yeux ronds mais ne put se retenir :

"Oui...Je l'aime…Je le vois partout… Ca me rends folle!"

Et elle fut de nouveau secouée de spasmes de douleur; Ginny reserra son étreinte et lui dit tout bas :

" Je m'en doutais…Je ne dirais rien a personne. Je te le promets."

Hermione et Sirius avaient bien eu une relation.

_**Your face it haunts**_

Ton visage hante

_**My once pleasant dreams**_

Mes rêves autrefois agréables

_**Your voice had chased away**_

Ta voix a fait disparaître

_**All the sanity in me**_

Toute la raison en moi

Hermione était maintenant de retour chez ses parents depuis deux jours. Son état empirait. Elle avait l'impression de se vider de son sang, de son essence, de ce qui la faisait vivre.

_**These wounds won't seem to heal**_

Ses blessures ne veulent pas se refermer

_**This pain is just to real**_

Cette douleur est trop réelle

_**There's just to much the time cannot erase**_

Il y a seulement trop de choses que le temps ne peut pas effacer

Les petits plaisirs de la vie ne l'appelaient plus. Rien ne semblait la réconforter la ramener vers le monde des vivants.

Un soir chaud de juillet, elle ne pouvait plus trouver le sommeil. Il faisait lourd comme son cœur qui lui faisait mal dans sa poitrine.

Son corps n'était enveloppé que d'une fine chemise de nuit bleue clair en soie.

Pieds nus, elle descendit dans le salon doucement. Elle ne pouvait rester ici. Sa tête lui tournait et ses convulsions de douleur la reprenaient.

Elle arriva près de la cheminée et prit une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette. Elle cria "Ministère de la Magie, Département des Mystères" et son corps fragile s'évanouit dans les flammes vertes.

_**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

Quand tu pleurais, j'essuyais tes larmes

_**When you'd scream, i'd fight away all of your fears**_

Quand tu criais je chassais au loin toutes tes peurs

_**And i've held your hand through all of these years**_

Et j'ai tenu ta main pendant toutes ces années

_**But you still have all of me**_

Mais tu as toujours eu tout de moi.

Sa décision était prise. Rien ne pouvait y changer. Ginny leur expliquerait. Mais les autres ne comptaient plus, seule la peine qui la transperçait de part en part.

Elle rejoignit rapidement la salle de l'arche avec le voile au travers duquel il était tombé. Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle en cauchemardait en se réveillant en sueur.

Elle couru en titubant jusqu'à l'arche; c'était peut être lâche mais seuls ses sentiments comptaient désormais. Elle les abandonnaient tous mais rester n'avait plus aucun sens.

_**I've tried so hard to tell my self that you're gone**_

J'ai tellement essayé de me convaincre que tu étais parti

_**But though you were still with me**_

Mais pourtant tu étais toujours avec moi

_**I've been alone all along**_

J'ai été seule tout ce temps

Elle allait rejoindre sa raison de vivre dans la mort. Elle sourit et passa le voile. Elle se sentit tomber, puis ce fut le noir total.

FIN 


End file.
